A Christmas Carol
by Sedgie
Summary: AU-Regina est une femme solitaire et aigrie. Elle déteste Noel qui n'est pour elle que propagande et commerces. Trop accaparée par son travail, elle ne se rend pas compte que son assistante lui fait les yeux doux. Trois esprits de Noel vont tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux sur les vraies valeurs de Noel.
1. Introduction

**Ho Ho Ho ! Mais qui revoilà... Le père Noyel !**

 **Il vous apporte en avance une petite ficlette de quelques chapitres à déguster juste avant les fêtes de fin d'année, à déguster bien sur, sans modération !**

 **Nous voici à quelques semaines de Noel, 4 pour être précise... Ca tombe bien, c'est nombre de chapitres que compte cette fic pas comme les autres puisqu'elle reprend un célèbre conte de Charles Dickens "** ** _A Christmas Carol_** **" (Un chantde Noel pour les non anglophones ^^).**

 **Il y a eu pleins d'adaptions de ce conte en film, dessin animé, film d'animation, je suis certaine que vous en avez déjà entendu parler, et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je serais heureuse de vous le faire découvrir au travers de cette fic !**

 **Pourquoi ce conte ? Parce qu'il est pour moi, mon conte de Noel préféré ! J'adore Noël et je trouve que ce conte est magnifiquement représentatif de l'esprit de Noël !**

 **Vous l'aurez donc compris, cette fic est un AU (pas de curse, magie plot twist pourri XD) qui regroupe volontairement peu de persos principaux (mais pas mal de clins d'oeil d'autres).**

 **Cette fic sera postée tous les mercredis pendant 4 mercredis et donc, vous l'aurez compris, se terminera le 23 Décembre, la veille de la veille de Noel ^^**

 **Voici un chapitre introductif.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Introduction**

La vie est parfois un conte de fée…

Parfois seulement.

Pour Regina Mills, la vie n'est qu'une succession de jours qui se ressemblent tous : fades, mornes, sans couleurs ni envie. Seule, sans famille ni amis, Regina ne vivait que pour son travail, à qui elle donnait quasiment toutes ses forces et son temps.

Mais pour le coup, ses efforts furent récompensés et mainte fois : meilleure entreprise de l'année, meilleurs bénéfices, personnalité exemplaire de l'année… Regina cumulait les prix et récompenses.

Oui, Regina était une femme accomplie professionnellement parlant. Mais pour sa vie personnelle, rien n'était moins sûr. Célibataire, solitaire et heureuse de l'être, elle estimait que partager sa vie avec quelqu'un était une perte de temps et d'énergie… Une énergie qu'elle pouvait mettre plutôt dans son entreprise.

Et cela se ressentait dans sa vie de tous les jours : certains de ses employés pensaient, à juste titre, qu'elle vivait même à l'intérieur de ses propres locaux. De folles rumeurs circulaient sur elle : femme aigrie et acariâtre, elle serait devenue ainsi après avoir été trompée par deux fois par ses précédents amants. N'ayant plus rien ni personne dans sa vie, elle se serait recluse dans son bureau, menant ses employés d'une main de fer.

Et si ces derniers restaient auprès d'elle, c'était simplement qu'à défaut d'être amicale, elle était assez juste envers eux : s'ils travaillaient honnêtement et dur, ils étaient rémunérés en conséquence, et assez généreusement.

Mais le fort salaire avait une contrepartie assez amère : Regina Mills ne faisait quasiment aucun arrêt pour les fêtes, peu importe la fête, mais surtout celle de Noël, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à ses employés.

Depuis dix ans maintenant, Regina n'accordait aucune journée pour fêter Noël à ses employés. Ces derniers étaient imposés à venir jusqu'au 24 au soir et revenir le 25 au matin. La principale raison invoquée par Regina ? Son entreprise faisait son plus gros chiffre d'affaire durant ces jours là.

Mais ses employés, depuis trois ans déjà avaient remué ciel et terre pour avoir au moins leur jour de Noël. Et après des papiers assassins dans la presse et des reportages peu élogieux sur la « _Gripsou de Noël_ », ils avaient obtenu gain de cause. Et pour le plus grand déplaisir de Regina, ils avaient donc eu le droit de délaisser les bureaux pour ce jour festif.

Ainsi, Regina se retrouvait systématiquement toute seule pour le 24 Décembre. Enfin … Presque. Alors que tous ses employés partaient généralement vers 14h, seule une employée restait fidèle au poste jusqu'à au moins 17h.

Cette employée fermait les portes avec Regina et lui souhaitait, comme tous les ans, un joyeux Noël, ce à quoi répondait Regina simplement par une grimace et un grommellement.

Et cette année ne faisait pas exception. Nous étions la veille de Noël, il était 16h50, et comme tous les ans depuis trois ans, Emma Swan, employée pour Regina depuis 5 ans déjà, s'apprêtait à quitter les locaux, déjà vide, de sa patronne.

Elle savait où la trouver, elle y était tous les jours, toutes les heures. Elle l'imaginait pianotant frénétiquement sur son ordinateur, ne détachant pas ses yeux de l'écran, faisant à peine attention aux départs successifs de ses employés. Cette année encore, elle passerait la majorité de sa soirée dans son bureau avant de rentrer chez elle en sentant la fatigue arriver. Puis elle reviendrait le lendemain dans des bureaux déserts, travaillant encore et toujours alors que ses employés festoyaient gaiement avec leurs familles.

« Miss Mills ? »

« Hm … »

« Je… J'y vais. »

Regina décrocha son regard de son écran juste pour le poser sur la pendule à sa gauche. Lorsqu'elle constata l'heure, elle haussa un sourcil et soupira doucement « Bien. »

Emma se demandait si Regina n'avait déjà pas oublié sa présence. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu de réflexion positives ou négatives sur le fait qu'elle restait plus tard que les autres afin de boucler son travail. Elle n'en avait jamais pris ombrage, sachant pertinemment que sa patronne n'était absolument pas du genre à faire des démonstrations affectives grandiloquentes.

Mais comme tous les ans, Emma tentait une énième approche auprès de sa patronne « Vous… Vous restez ? » Aucune réponse ne vint, mais Emma insista « Miss Mills ? Ils annoncent une belle chute de neige ce soir, vous ne devriez pas tarder. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Regina ancra son regard dans le sien, ce qui déstabilisa la jeune femme.

« Merci de votre sollicitude … »

« Emma. Emma Swan. Je travaille pour vous depuis cinq ans déjà. »

« Je sais. » répondit presque offusquée sa patronne. Puis elle jeta un œil de nouveau vers sa pendule « Vous devriez donc y aller. »

« Personne ne vous attend pour les fêtes ?! »

Regina détestait les questions, encore moins celles qui la concernaient, et encore _encore_ moins celles qui concernaient sa vie privée. Elle grimaça alors et Emma sut qu'elle avait été trop loin. Elle attrapa son sac et esquissa un timide sourire « Joyeux Noël miss Mills. » Regina hoqueta, comme si elle se moquait, ce qui interpela Emma qui se tourna de nouveau « Un problème ? »

« Oh non rien …Cette notion surfaite de Noël. Et peut-on me dire ce qu'il ya de joyeux là-dedans ? Tout n'est qu'attraits commerciales et flatterie du porte-monnaie. Tout cet argent dépensé à des choses si futiles et furtives. C'est stupide. »

« C'est bien triste de penser ainsi. » soupira Emma sans se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait dit à haute voix.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« No… Non, non rien. »

« Perdez votre temps à fêter cette chose inutile pendant que d'autres font marcher les affaires. Il faut bien des gens qui ont un pied dans la réalité pour voir les choses. »

« Parfois, ça ne fait pas de mal de voir les choses autrement. »

« Pas quand cela est une tromperie. »

« Noël permet à beaucoup de voir la vie d'une plus belle façon, au moins le temps de quelques jours, ce qui n'est pas un luxe par les temps qui courent. »

Pour toute réponse, Regina leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui ne plut guère à Emma qui tentait, depuis 5 ans déjà, de percer le mystère qu'était sa patronne. Elle se risqua à un pas dans le bureau, ce qui surprit Regina qui écarquilla les yeux comme si Emma venait de l'agresser tant verbalement que physiquement.

« C'est vraiment dommage que vous n'aimiez pas Noël. Pourtant, ce n'est que joie, espoir, chants et danses. Les sapins, les décorations, les cadeaux, les rires des enfants et la joie des parents… Tout cela fait partie de la magie de Noël. »

« Baliverne ! » hoqueta Regina en replongeant son nez sur son écran, signe que la conversation pour elle était finie. Emma le comprit et soupira faiblement avant de reculer. Et c'est à peine en jetant un regard à sa patronne qu'elle lui souhaita une nouvelle fois Joyeux Noël, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais de retour.

* * *

Il était déjà plus de 21h lorsque Regina décida que s'en était assez pour ce soir. Elle ferma son ordinateur, fit son tour habituel de ses bureaux en veillant à ce que chaque ordinateur soit fermé, chaque porte verrouillée, chaque fenêtre close. Puis elle prit son sac, enfila son manteau, s'emmitoufla dans sa grosse écharpe et vissa un épais bonnet sur sa tête.

Et comme à chaque fois, lorsqu'elle mettait les pieds dehors, elle grimaça, gênée par cette neige collante et froide s'agglutinant à son manteau, ses cheveux et brouillant son visage.

Elle détestait Noël, elle détestait le froid, elle détestait l'hiver. Non vraiment, rien ne lui plaisait dans cette période : il faisait nuit tôt, jour tard, il faisait froid constamment, il pleuvait sans cesse, quand il ne neigeait pas, et le summum pour elle était toutes les festivités liées à Noël pour parsemaient cette fin d'année.

Elle se calfeutra dans son écharpe, ne laissant que ses yeux dépasser. Mais il fallait croire qu'elle n'était toujours pas assez discrète ni incognito car à peine fut-elle sortie de ses locaux que deux hommes d'un certains âge, tout sourire, l'alpaguèrent.

« Oh miss Mills ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Bien évidemment, Regina espérait qu'en ne leur répondant pas, ils comprendraient qu'ils n'étaient pas la bienvenue dans son espace personnel. Malgré le manque flagrant d'envie de discourir, les deux hommes se postèrent pile dans sa trajectoire, afin de la stopper, ce qui arriva fatalement.

« Miss Mills. Nous vous souhaitons de joyeuses fêtes de Noël ! »

« Baliverne … » grommela-t-elle

« Nous imaginons bien qu'en cette période festive, certains n'ont que peu de choses pour vivre et nous engageons nos forces en cette fin d'année à leur redonner le sourire. »

« Et alors ? » argua la jeune femme visiblement agacée

« Vous êtes une femme influente avec beaucoup de facilités financières et … »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite. J'ai travaillé toute ma vie pour ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, et je lutte encore pour le garder. Il est hors de question que je donne mes deniers gagnés à la sueur de mon front à des gens à qui il suffirait de se bouger pour en avoir autant. »

« Mais Miss Mills … »

« Non. Si vous souhaitez aider une société décadente et arriviste, ça vous regarde. Il est hors de question que j'y contribue. »

« Mais c'est Noël. »

« Noël, le 4 Juillet ou Thanksgiving, peu importe… Je n'apporterais pas un sou à ce genre de personnes. Vous n'avez qu'à mettre votre propre argent en jeu. »

Sur ce, elle poussa les deux hommes pour se frayer un chemin entre eux et accélérer le pas, décourageant ses assaillants de la suivre. Les deux hommes restèrent bouche bée avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre :

« Qu'aurions-nous attendre d'une telle femme après tout … »

« Quel malheur, surtout en cette période de Noël… Elle finira par s'en mordre les doigts… »

« Que Dieu vous entende mon ami, que Dieu vous entende. »

* * *

Regina hâta le pas, la neige s'insinuant dans son col de manteau, comme si elle jouait avec sa patience et ses nerfs. Pestant et grommelant, elle manqua par deux fois de tomber sur le trottoir gelé.

Le soulagement vint lorsque sa maison fut en approche. Elle passa les lourdes grilles dans un grincement lugubre qui résonna jusqu'au fon de ses entrailles. Elle marcha dans l'allée recouverte de neige et pesta une nouvelle fois quand elle comprit qu'elle devrait encore déblayer la neige devant chez elle ce week-end. Elle pourrait engager quelqu'un, mais pourquoi payer un tiers lorsqu'on peut le faire soi-même ?

Elle ragea alors une nouvelle fois en montant les quelques marches jusqu'à son perron. La nuit noire ne facilitait pas la recherche de ses clés dans son sac et lorsqu'elle les attrapa enfin, ces dernières lui glissèrent entre les doigts pour tomber dans la neige.

« Bon sang ! »

Elle se pencha alors et fouilla dans un monticule blanc et glacé avant de trouver enfin son trousseau. Et lorsqu'elle se releva, elle tomba nez à nez avec un visage fantomatique semblant sortir de sa porte.

D'abord surprise, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Et lorsque le visage se tordit soudain de douleur en lâchant un cri d'outre tombe, Regina tomba en arrière, son sac et ses clés retombant dans la neige. Elle secoua sa tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, puis elle se redressa et fixa de nouveau sa porte d'entrée : rien.

La fatigue sans doute, la contrariété de cette période festive certainement, du moins c'est ce que pensait la jeune femme qui soupira lourdement avant de se relever, d'épousseter son manteau puis de reprendre son sac et ses clés.

Lorsqu'elle entra chez elle, elle fut soudain envelopper dans une bulle qu'elle aimait à savoir protectrice. Personne n'était venu la visiter depuis des années, elle préférait largement sa solitude à des invités qu'elle ne désirait pas. C'était d'ailleurs bien dommage car sa maison était grande et avait, fut un temps, accueilli sa famille, sa mère, sa sœur dans de grandes fêtes avec cotillons et chants. Mais les temps avaient changé et aujourd'hui, elle rentrait dans une maison tout juste chauffée, dont le silence planait comme une ombre morbide où seuls ses pas résonnaient. Elle se calfeutrait dans les quelques pièces qui lui servaient à vivre : la cuisine, sa chambre et la salle de bain, délaissant une dizaine d'autres, devenues inutiles et superflues.

Et comme à son habitude, elle monta ses interminables escaliers menant au premier étage. Sans réelle attention, elle se débarrassa de ses affaires, qui tombèrent sans ménagement, sur un fauteuil, avant de défaire ses chaussures et de se poser près de l'âtre, à peine allumé. Elle taquina quelques bûchettes et fit crépiter de nouveau le feu qui illumina la pièce d'un ton orangé.

Elle se posa alors dans son large et moelleux fauteuil, son regard fixé sur l'âtre qui reprenait forme et chauffait la pièce.

Il était tard, près de 22h en cette veille de Noël et le sommeil commençait doucement à la gagner, ses yeux se fermant lentement… Quand soudain, un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Regina se redressa alors : serait-ce encore un tour de son imagination ? La fatigue trop lourde à porter ce soir ? Elle entendit un nouveau bruit, plus fort cette fois-ci, puis un autre, et encore un et encore un, à chaque fois plus près encore.

Un bruit comme un raclement, quelque chose que l'on trainait, quelque chose de lourd, très lourd… Et soudain, le bruit s'arrêta, aussi sèchement qu'il était arrivé.

Regina fixa, incrédule et une pointe de peur en elle, la porte close de sa chambre. Puis, tout à coup, cette dernière trembla, comme si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, tambourinait derrière. Regina ramena ses genoux à elle, entourant ses bras autour. La poignée bougea alors mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Et soudain, de nouveau le calme.

Durant de longues minutes, plus rien… Regina pensa alors que la fatigue lui jouait là un très mauvais tour, mais soudain, alors qu'elle se détendit à peine, une longue chaine traversa la porte pour venir s'enrouler autour de son fauteuil, puis une autre, frôlant la cheminée, et une autre encore se glissant sous son lit.

Puis soudain, une silhouette traversa à son tour la porte de la chambre, une silhouette fantomatique, à l'image de ce qu'elle avait aperçu à sa porte d'entrée. La silhouette s'approcha alors et Regina comprit alors que les chaines qui s'étaient insinuées dans sa chambre provenaient de cette chose, ce… fantôme. De longs cheveux ondulant comme des tentacules, un diadème en forme de cornes maléfiques sur la tête, un teint blafard, les joues creusées…

Un petit moment se passa avant que Regina n'ait la force de prononcer un mot « Qu… Qui êtes-vous ? Sui-je en train de rêver ? Suis-je morte ? »

« Morte ? Non… Pas toi. »

« Mais alors… »

« Ne me reconnais-tu pas ? Suis-je déjà un passé résolu et oublié pour toi ? »

« Que… Quoi ? On se connait ? »

La silhouette plana alors jusqu'à elle, s'approchant plus près et Regina plissa presque les yeux pour la distinguer tant son aspect spectral se fondait avec le décor autour.

« Vous… Tu… Non… C'est impossible… »

« Oui, c'est bien moi ma chère amie… »

« Mal'… Mais … Tu… Tu es morte, non ? »

« Exactement. Plus morte que moi… Tu meurs ! » lâcha-t-elle dans un ricanement presque diabolique qui fit frissonner Regina.

« Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« J'étais ton associée, il y a bien longtemps, avant que ce satané cancer ne me rattrape. Nous avions une affaire prospère n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle l'est toujours. Ton départ ne m'a pas empêché de garder le cap. »

« Oh je sais Regina, tu as toujours été ainsi : inébranlable, inflexible… Mais aussi dure et sévère. »

« Tu ne t'en es jamais plainte, nous étions associée parce que tu partageais ma façon de faire et voir les choses. »

« J'étais aveugle à l'époque, aveugle et une soif de pouvoir qui me cachait toutes choses. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

« Sais-tu ce que sont toutes ses chaines Regina ? Toutes ses chaines que je traine derrière moi, qui m'entourent. »

« Non je… Ca va avec l'au-delà ? »

« Tous n'ont pas la désagréable chance de s'en trouver pourvu. Toutes ses chaines sont mes années à tes cotés Regina, des années de durs labeurs, d'une vie acariâtre, à être enfermée entre mon bureau et chez moi. J'ai délaissé ma fille, elle m'a abandonné parce que ma vie n'était jonchée que de pouvoirs et d'envie de plus… J'ai été seule, abandonnée, comme lorsque Danielle t'a abando… »

« Stop ! Tu… Tu n'as pas le droit. »

« Pas le droit… Pas le droit ! » hurla le fantôme aux oreilles de Regina qui frissonna de plus belle « Regarde où j'en suis à présente : morte et enterrée, couverte de chaines qui représentent chaque âme que j'ai floué, que j'ai trahi personnellement ou professionnellement. Et c'est parce qu'il me reste une once d'amitié avec toi que je suis ici. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Un jour, tu me rejoindras, et j'espère ne pas entremêler mes chaines aux tiennes. Pour moi, il est trop tard, mais pour toi… Il reste une chance. »

« Une chance ? »

« De changer, de voir les choses, les vraies. D'éviter ces chaines qui me pèsent un peu plus et qui rendent mon éternité un calvaire. »

« Pourquoi aurais-je ses chaines ? Ce que je fais est juste. »

« Ce que tu crois. Et ce que je croyais aussi. Mais voilà où j'en suis de toutes ces années de méchanceté, d'égoïsme, de colère, de haine des autres… Il est certes agréable de vivre financièrement de manière sereine, mais qu'est-ce qu'une vie de 70 ans d'aisance à coté d'une éternité à trimbaler ces chaines ? »

Regina se figea alors et son associée fantomatique s'approcha un peu plus « Je suis là pour t'avertir Regina et pour t'aider. »

« Comment ? »

« Ce soir, tu auras la visite de trois esprits. »

« Des… esprits ? »

« Ils seront en charge de te montrer les vraies choses. Charge à toi d'ouvrir ton esprit et prendre conscience de la réalité. Le premier arrivera à 22h, puis les autres arriveront toutes les heures alors. »

« Je … Que dois-je faire ? »

« Laisse-toi porter. Regina, tu as toutes les cartes en mains. Et souviens-toi … Trois esprits. »

Puis soudain, la vision fantomatique, sous les traits de son associée, disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, tant et si bien que Regina se demanda pas si, au final, elle n'avait pas totalement rêvé cette scène.

Elle resta pétrifiée et perplexe durant quelques minutes, imaginant que des fantômes allaient de nouveau surgir des murs. Lorsqu'elle fut assurée que rien ne viendrait de nouveau troubler sa nuit, elle se leva, se changea pour un pyjama polaire douillet, puis se glissa dans ses draps. Même si dans son esprit, elle n'était pas sereine, la fatigue la gagna peu à peu. Le sommeil l'emporta lorsque l'horloge sonna 22h.

 **TBC**


	2. Passé

**Hey hey rebonjour !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil chaleureux \o/**

 **Je suis contente que vous aimiez et je suis aussi extrémement contente de vous retrouver !**

 **Bientôt Noel, les boules, les guirlandes, les chants, la dinde, les cadeaux, le vieux barbu ...**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre : le Passé !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Passé**

Le bruit semblait si lointain… Si lointain et pourtant si proche à la fois. Comme un écho dans ses songes Regina avait du mal à s'extirper d'un sommeil réparateur. Elle plissa les yeux et finalement les ouvrit difficilement, en grommelant. D'abord, ce fut la pénombre qu'elle distingua, vaquant son regard un peu partout dans la pièce. Puis ensuite, c'est un léger point lumineux qu'elle aperçut. Elle plissa de plus belle ses yeux tout en se redressant.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

Comme une petite luciole vagabondant dans les airs, le point lumineux prit peu à peu de l'importance jusqu'à devenir un feu follet tournant autour du lit. Quand soudain, la petite lumière se figea et grossit en prenant une forme à taille humaine.

Regina retint sou souffle lorsque la forme lumière prit visage humain.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » balbutia, peu rassurée, la jeune femme.

« Je suis l'esprit des Noëls passés. »

« Des Noëls … Passés ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Tout ce qui se passe avant ce soir fait désormais parti de ton passé… Y compris tous tes Noëls. »

« Oui merci, je sais ce qu'est le passé. » argua la jeune femme, ce qui fit sourire l'esprit, sous forme féminine « Pourquoi souriez-vous ?! »

« Toute cette agressivité… Je me demande quand est-elle née ? »

« En quoi ça vous regarde ! »

« Tant de rancœur et d'amertume… »

« Stop, si j'ai envie d'une psychanalyse, je paierais pour ça, en attendant, j'aimerais bien dormir ! »

Mais bien évidemment, l'esprit ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. En un geste de la main, la couette épaisse disparut.

« Hey ! »

Puis du revers de l'autre main la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant s'engouffrer dans la pièce un air froid et quelques flocons.

« Vous êtes folle ! »

Regina bondit hors de son lit avant de fermer la fenêtre dans un geste sec. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, l'esprit était juste derrière elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Viens avec moi… »

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Pour comprendre. »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Comment tout a commencé. »

L'esprit arborait à présent les traits lumineux d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et une seule et unique mèche rouge. Un visage angélique et un sourire chaleureux.

« Est-ce … Douloureux ? »

« Pas physiquement, je te l'assure. »

« Suis-je obligée ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'esprit lui tendit la main tandis que l'autre toucha son avant bras. Regina sentit alors une chaleur l'envahir et soudain sa peau brilla comme si elle était recouverte de milliers de paillettes dorées.

« A présent, allons-y. »

Et la fenêtre s'ouvrit de nouveau, des flocons virevoltant autour de Regina avant que cette dernière ne soit irrémédiablement poussée dehors. Elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, se découvrant en train de planer au dessus des rues de la ville, la main serrée sur celle de l'esprit.

« Prête ? »

Regina opina et fut soudain tirée vers le haut, perçant les nuages. D'en haut, elle visualisait les routes, les voitures, les toits, les passants … Puis soudain le décor passa des rues de la ville à des chemins de terre de campagne entourés de champs recouverts de neige.

Elles s'approchèrent doucement du sol avant d'atterrir au bord d'une route. A quelques kilomètres, Regina distinguait un village, elle eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Que vois-je ? Serais-tu en train de pleurer ? »

« Non… Absolument pas. J'ai froid, c'est tout. »

« Reconnais-tu ce lieu. »

« Evidemment ! C'est là où j'ai grandi, avec ma famille. »

Puis elle entendit un groupe d'enfants chanter en chœur des chants de Noël.

« Oh mon Dieu … Jimmy Shatner ! Lynn Stevens ! »

« Les connais-tu ? »

« Oui c'était … Mes camarades de classe. Nous avions l'habitude de nous rejoindre à ce carrefour quand le bus de l'école ne pouvait rouler à cause de la neige. Nous habitions dans des maisons isolées, au fin fond de la campagne… Nous allions à l'école à pied. Mon Dieu, c'était il y a si longtemps. »

Les enfants passèrent à leur hauteur et Regina leur fit signe, un sourire aux lèvres et émue.

« Se sont les ombres de ton passé, ils ne peuvent ni te voir, ni t'entendre, ni interagir avec toi. »

« Oh… »

« Te souviens-tu du chemin pour se rendre chez toi ? »

« Je le retrouverai les yeux fermés. »

« Alors allons-y »

Et soudain, une nouvelle poussée lança Regina et l'esprit sur la route, frôlant les voitures, les passants, tournant au détour des boutiques et finalement c'est près d'une fenêtre d'une large maison qu'elles se posèrent. Sans attendre, Regina s'agrippa au rebord de la large fenêtre et découvrit un décor qu'elle pensait avoir oublié depuis longtemps un immense salon décoré aux couleurs de Noël, des poinsettias disséminées un peu partout, un imposant sapin de Noël brillant de mille feux.

« Te souviens-tu ? »

« Oui… »

Mais alors qu'elle ne saurait dire de quel Noël il s'agissait vraiment, des cris d'enfants résonnèrent et, déboulant dans le salon comme des tornades, deux petites filles d'environ une dizaine d'années se coururent après en tournant autour du canapé, de la table basse, du sapin, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. L'une des petite fille était rousse et semblait être l'ainée, tandis que la deuxième, aux cheveux noirs ébène, était plus petite, la cadette sans doute.

« Tu n'as pas changé… » sourit l'esprit

« Si j'ai changé … Tout a changé. » soupira Regina lorsqu'elle vit deux adultes suivre non loin : un couple d'une prestance et d'une grâce qui envisageait qu'ils étaient certainement des nobles. »

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Tu le sais. »

« Pas vraiment. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et soupira « Ce sont mes parents, et ma sœur, Zelena. »

« Vous semblez être une famille heureuse. »

« Il semble oui… »

« Tu ne pouvais savoir que ce serait le dernier. »

« Le dernier quoi ? »

« Noël en famille. »

Soudain, tout tournoya autour de Regina, floutant le paysage, lui donnant le tournis jusqu'à la nausée. Lorsque tout s'arrêta de tourner, elle se rendit compte qu'elles n'avaient pas bougé de place : elles étaient toujours à la fenêtre de son ancienne maison, avec quasiment le même décor.

Regina se tourna alors vers la fenêtre et découvrit un décor beaucoup moins gai : un sapin moins audacieux, des décorations plus timide et à la place des rires de petites filles, le tic tac d'une horloge assourdissante.

« Partons… » souffla Regina, comme une plainte

Mais lorsqu'elle vit la porte du salon s'ouvrir, elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Les deux petites filles avaient à peine changé, mais les mines basses et le regard mouillé avaient remplacé les rires et les courses poursuites. Elles s'assirent au pied du sapin, rejointes bientôt par leur mère.

« Ce sapin est très joli, il l'aurait adoré. »

Et si la petite Zelena essaya de garder une certaine prestance, la petite Regina, elle, se défit bien vite de l'étreinte de sa mère pour s'enfuir.

Regina avait toujours été très proche de son père, bien plus que de sa mère. Sans le savoir, ce Noël sans son père fut le premier d'une longue série qui contribua à la dégradation de l'esprit de Noël qui faisait défaut à présent à la jeune femme.

Une larme roula sur sa joue mais elle eut à peine le temps de la sécher qu'elle vit s'éloigner la maison encore et encore, puis elle s'envola une nouvelle fois au dessus des nuages avant de retomber dans une ville, devant une sorte de gros hangar aux portes vert bouteille sur lesquelles étaient inscrites en lettres jaune « Gold ».

« Mon Dieu … Gold… »

« Ou sommes-nous ? »

« C'est ici que j'ai fais mes classes, j'ai tout appris avec cet homme. Il a été mon mentor. »

En un claquement de doigt, elles entrèrent à l'intérieur et se retrouvèrent dans un hangar rempli de tables, et au centre de la pièce, un bureau et un homme qui semblait écrire assidument. Devant lui deux tables étaient occupées par une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, et une autre un peu plus âgée.

« Oh c'est Mal' ! Nous nous sommes connues ici, chez Gold. C'est ici que nous avions décidé de travailler ensemble, nous envisagions d'ouvrir notre propre entreprise. »

« Chose qui fut faite. »

« Oui. »

Soudain une vague de nostalgie envahit Regina : Gold, Mal'… Ces personnes qui avaient jalonnées son passé et maintenant qui n'étaient plus là. Elle sourit alors en se rappelant ses belles années prolifiques où elle apprit le métier jusqu'à devenir l'élève modèle. Elle se souvenait encore des dernières paroles de Gold « Tu as un avenir prometteur. » et il avait eu raison. Aujourd'hui, s'il avait pu voir ce qu'elle était devenue, il aurait été fier de sa réussite et de sa fortune.

« Bien ! Mes chères élèves … Nous avons fini pour ce soir ! » s'enjoua le vieil homme.

La jeune Regina et sa camarade fermèrent avec joie leur livre.

« Que ait-on maintenant ? »

« Ne sommes-nous pas la veille de Noël ? N'aurions-nous pas de fête à préparer ? Allez, allez, poussez les tables, rangez les chaises, sortez le banquet et les cotillons ! »

Et soudain, la pièce se mit à tourner sur elle-même, donnant une nouvelle fois le tournis à Regina qui manqua de tomber. Puis la pièce se figea de nouveau, toujours dans le hangar, mais cette fois-ci, ce dernier était décoré, animé, des dizaines et des dizaines de convives dansaient et chantaient, buvaient ou mangeaient, le tout sous le regard amusé de Gold et de sa femme qui recevaient ce soir.

Et si la nostalgie gagna un temps Regina, elle fut soudain envahit par un sentiment amer : elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi l'esprit l'avait conduite jusqu'ici à ce moment précis. Elle détourna le visage, grimaçant. Et même si elle ne voulait voir ce qui allait suivre, il semblait que l'esprit des Noëls passés ne soit pas enclin à la laisser quitter la scène.

La jeune Regina semblait s'amuser, tapant dans ses mains, souriant, à l'opposé total de la femme qui se tenait juste derrière elle, le regard noir et la mine grave. Et les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas lorsqu'une certaine musique retentit. La jeune Regina traversa la piste de danse pour rejoindre le buffet lorsqu'elle trébucha et se raccrocha à la personne devant elle pour éviter de s'étaler sur la piste.

« Oups, désolée. »

La jeune Regina se redressa alors et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme brune aux yeux verts et au sourire flamboyant.

« Pas grave. »

« Je … Oui. »

« Oui ? »

« Non. »

« Pardon ? »

« Regina, je m'appelle Regina. »

« Danielle. Vous travaillez ici ? »

« Ma dernière année. J'ai décidé de créer mon entreprise. »

« Félicitations. »

« Merci. »

Regina était hypnotisée par ses yeux verts d'eau, et encore aujourd'hui, la Regina d'aujourd'hui était toujours émue de revoir cette femme qui avait changé sa vie.

« Elle est jolie… » murmura l'esprit

« Oui… »

Puis, une nouvelle fois, la pièce tournoya et Regina décolla du sol, traversa les étages et le toit pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans les airs. Elle flotta un petit moment avant que le paysage ne défile une nouvelle fois à une vitesse folle jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : son bureau.

« C'est ici que tu travailles ? »

« … »

Regina avait la mâchoire crispée, les yeux fixés vers sa porte de bureau, porte close même si elle imaginait très bien ce qui se jouait derrière. Et comme l'esprit avait lu en elle, elles traversèrent le mur pour se retrouver en plein milieu d'une conversation entre elle-même et Danielle.

« Je crois que tu me trompes… » lança Danielle

« Pardon ? Absolument pas ! »

« Oh si, mais tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« L'argent Regina. Elle m'a remplacé dans ta vie tout au long de ces années. Je t'ais connu si différente d'aujourd'hui. »

« Est-ce si mal de vouloir vivre dans le luxe ? De vouloir vivre aisément sans se préoccuper des problèmes tels que le manque d'argent ? »

« Non mais… Il y a des demi-mesures à avoir. »

« J'ai fais ça pour toi, pour nous. »

« Non. Si tu avais vraiment fait cela pour nous, pour moi… Tu n'aurais pas changé autant. Tu passes plus de temps à ton bureau, en 4 ans de vie commune, tu as oublié 3 fois mon anniversaire, et je ne te parle pas de celui de notre rencontre, si tu te souviens encore du jour. »

« Bien sur que je m'en souviens ! »

« M'aimes-tu ? »

« Bien sur que je t'aime, quelle question ! »

« Aurait-il été si insupportable de me le montrer ? Regina, je te cours après sans cesse, je suis fatiguée de me battre contre ton travail, tes ambitions et ton envie d'argent. Je comprends cette sérénité financière dans laquelle tu veux être, mais il y a des limites. C'est à peine si l'on se parle. On est pas sorti ensemble depuis des mois… »

« Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? »

« Regina… J'ai attendu, j'ai espéré un sursaut… Noël est dans quelques jours et je pensais vraiment que nous pourrions prendre quelques jours pour nous. »

« … »

« Je suis lasse Regina. Alors j'en viens à te poser un ultimatum : moi ou ton travail. »

« Comment peux-tu me demander de choisir. Cette demande va à l'encontre des sentiments que tu dis avoir pour moi. Vouloir me faire choisir, vouloir me changer… »

« Celle que j'aime était cette femme qui aimait danser et chanter, qui avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres. A présent, je vis avec un fantôme qui, quand il ne hante pas ses bureaux, erre dans notre appartement comme une âme en peine peu bavarde. Nous n'avons pas eu de véritable conversation depuis des semaines… »

« Nous en avons eu là ! »

« Oui, la dernière. »

La jeune femme se leva alors, l'air peinée, et se dirigea vers la porte

« Danielle ! »

« Regina, je suis désolée, je ne peux plus. »

« Si tu passes cette porte … »

Danielle se tourna alors vers elle « Les choses ont changé, je m'en rends compte à présent. Là où cette phrase aurait pu le faire peur, il y a quelques années, aujourd'hui, je la vis comme une délivrance. »

« … »

Puis le téléphone sonna alors et si Regina se retenait de répondre, Danielle le comprit.

« Je te souhaite d'être heureuse Regina, peu importe avec qui ou comment. »

Sur ce, Danielle disparut et Regina ne vit jamais qu'elle partait les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'elle, resta inflexible et le visage neutre. Elle prit alors le téléphone :

« Agence Regina Mills. Oui c'est pour une commande ? »

L'esprit se tourna alors vers la Regina actuelle et n'eut besoin d'aucun commentaire au vu de la mine grave et fermée de cette dernière.

« Quelle tristesse n'est-ce pas… »

Mais Regina s'abstint de toute réponse et préféra détourner le regard.

« Les Noëls passés sont les plus douloureux, car il est impossible de les changer. S'il t'était donné de changer quelque chose, que ferais-tu ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils et regarda son alter ego au téléphone, les larmes aux yeux mais déjà occupée avec un client.

« Je crois… Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Elle ne le vit pas mais l'esprit esquissa un timide sourire avant de lui prendre la main.

« Rentrons. »

Et soudain le paysage se flouta et Regina se retrouva au milieu des nuages avant de faire une chute vertigineuse jusque dans son lit où elle s'écrasa avec rudesse, lui coupant le souffle. Elle se redressa, la respiration saccadée comme si elle venait de faire un marathon.

Durant quelques minutes, elle regarda autour d'elle mais… Rien. Ni petite lumière, ni même esprit lumineux à ses cotés. Son cœur battait la chamade et soudain des dizaines d'images lui revinrent en tête : ses jeunes années, des personnes qui avaient croisé son chemin, ceux qui l'avaient marqué profondément, ceux qui avaient changé à jamais sa vie, positivement ou pas.

Elle se laissa tomber de nouveau sur son lit, la tête s'enfonçant mollement dans son oreiller. Elle était éreintée, tant physiquement que mentalement. Qui aurait cru que la grande Regina Mills serait aussi fébrile à la vue de son passé ?

C'est avec une fatigue non dissimulée qu'elle s'endormit. Là encore, elle n'entendit pas l'horloge de son salon retentir, annonçant 23h.

 **TBC**


	3. Présent

**Hello hello mes zami(e)s !**

 **Comment allez-vous bien ? Bientôt les vacances (enfin pour ceux qui en ont !) et surtout ...**

 **... BIENTOT NOEL ! \o/**

 **Bref, alors vant tout chose, je vais faire un peu de pub pour ma pomme :p**

 **Comme certains le savent, j'ai été contactée par une maison d'édition pour publier une de mes fics (Confidente's diary) qui devrait voir le jour début Janvier. En attendant, j'ai publié une nouvelle sur Noel. Si vous voulez y jeter un oeil, elle se trouve sur le site de _Reines de Coeur_ *reinesdecoeur(point)com* et elle s'intitule "** _Sous le charme de Noel_ **".**

 **Bon maintenant, passons à la suite ! Je suis ravie de faire connaitre ce conte à certain(e)s qui ne le connaissaient pas, et j'espère que la venue de ce deuxième esprit vous plaira !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Présent**

Regina avait à peine fermé que son attention fut attirée par un bruit venant de la pièce d'accord. Elle se redressa alors et distingua de la lueur sous le pas de la porte. Elle plissa les yeux avant d'entendre un rire résonner.

Poussée par la curiosité, elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et fit quelques pas vers la porte. Sans l'ouvrir, elle posa une main dessus et eut la surprise de sentir une chaleur agréable en émaner. Elle se pencha alors pour tenter de regarder par le trou de la serrure, mais fut simplement éblouie par la lumière.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Regina se trouva attirée à l'intérieur. La salle n'était plus du tout ce qu'elle était à l'origine : un petit salon laissé à l'abandon transformé pour l'occasion en un déluge de décorations de Noel : guirlandes, boules, couronnes, sucres d'orge, chandelles et illuminations. La pièce était chaleureuse, on s'y sentait bien… Quelque chose qui n'avait pas été ressenti par Regina depuis un moment.

Un nouveau rire retentit, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme vers sa gauche et c'est là qu'elle vit une immense corne d'abondance déversant une quantité faramineuse de fruits de toutes sortes.

Ses yeux se plissèrent alors et, au milieu des fruits, trônait une vieille femme à l'air bonhomme, des petites lunettes rondes vissées sur un nez retroussé et un chignon semblant daté d'un autre temps.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda sans détour Regina

« Le fantôme des Noel présents mon enfant. »

Regina fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, méfiante « Présent ? »

« Ce que je viens de dire. »

« Je sais de quoi est fait mon présent, je n'ais guère envie de perdre mon temps … »

La vieille femme sourit alors et se leva. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Regina se rendit compte du long manteau brodé de fils d'or qu'elle portait.

« Tu connais peut-être le tien… Mais connais-tu ceux des autres ? »

« En quoi cela m'intéresse ? »

« Noel est quelque chose que beaucoup partagent en même temps, mais sous différentes formes. Il est souvent intéressant de voir comment certains le vivent par rapport à d'autres. Tu le vis seule et désolée, tandis que d'autres le fêtent en famille, entre amis… »

« Et en quoi cela pourrait m'intéresser de voir chez les autres ? Je m'en fiche. »

« Nous verrons cela. Attrape un pan de ma tunique. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Attrape-le ! » la vieille dame haussa le ton et Regina n'hésita plus une seconde. Elle serra dans sa main, un bout de son long manteau et soudain les fils d'or s'en échappèrent pour s'entortiller autour du poignet de la jeune femme. Tout à coup, un énorme nuage les entoura toutes les deux et en quelques secondes, Regina ne vit plus rien autour d'elle. Elle resserra son étreinte sur la tunique et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, son cœur battant la chamade. Quand elle les rouvrit, la fumée se dissipa et elle se retrouva devant une demeure assez fastueuse.

« Reconnais-tu ce lieu ? »

Regina fronça le nez et détourna le visage, crispant sa main sur le manteau.

« Réponds. »

« C'est… Chez ma sœur… »

« Oh je vois. Approchons-nous, veux-tu. »

« Comme si j'avais le choix. » bredouilla Regina.

L'esprit et la jeune femme s'approchèrent alors et soudain traversèrent le mur pour se retrouver dans un immense salon, décoré richement de toutes sortes d'ornements de Noel. Un immense sapin trônait aussi près de la cheminée et une montagne de cadeaux y était entreposée.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, une large table était dressée avec chandelles et porcelaine, cristal et argenterie. Puis soudain, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent et une femme à la chevelure rousse portant un bébé dans les bras et un homme entrèrent.

« Maman, je te l'ais dis, il n'y a rien à craindre. »

« Nous aurions pu attendre un peu avant de mettre les cadeaux. Et si le petit se lève ? »

« Il dort bien maman. Dis-lui chéri. » lança-t-elle en se tournant vers l'homme

« Roland a le sommeil lourd. Nous l'avons épuisé toute la journée dans cette optique. »

Une femme âgée mais d'une prestance sans nom s'avança alors et prit place dans le canapé où sa fille la rejoignit. Leur attention était toute tournée vers le petit poupon à la bouille endormie qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

« Elle est si belle… » soupira la femme dans un regard de contemplation

« Si tu voyais Robin avec elle, il en est complètement gaga. »

« Absolument pas ! » s'insurgea l'homme en tendant à chacune un verre de lait de poule

« Oh oui tu as raison : ce n'est absolument pas être gaga que d'admirer sa fille toute la sainte journée, un sourire béat sur le visage. » Elle se tourna vers sa mère alors « Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, il aurait dévalisé le magasin pour elle. »

« Cora, ne la croyez pas. »

« Et pourtant, je n'ais aucune peine à imaginer la scène. » concéda dans un sourire la jeune femme.

« Ils ont l'air heureux n'est-ce pas ? » lâcha l'esprit

Regina fixa cette scène d'un regard mauvais, ses yeux vacants de sa mère à sa sœur, en passant par son beau-frère et le bébé. Elle s'approcha doucement, en tenant toujours la tunique dans ses mains.

« Une fille… » souffla-t-elle

« Tu ne savais pas que tu étais tante ? » s'étonna l'esprit

« Si évidemment ! Je savais que ma sœur était enceinte, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait accouché… Et que c'était une petite fille. »

« Tu as une nièce. »

« … »

Le cœur de Regina se serra alors et son crâne bourdonna de ces nouvelles informations. Puis soudain, un pan de la conversation attira son attention. Elle se tourna vers sa mère :

« As-tu eu des nouvelles de Regina ? »

« Non… Je lui avais envoyé un faire-part de naissance… Mais je n'ais eu aucune nouvelle, comme tous les ans. Pourtant j'aurais cru que, cette année, avec la petite, les choses auraient pu être différentes. »

Un petit silence s'installa alors et Regina vit l'émotion traverser sa sœur et sa mère « Un jour, elle viendra. »

« Mais quand ? Combien de temps ? Nous l'invitons tous les ans depuis des années, elle refuse de venir, quand elle daigne répondre. Elle connait à peine Roland et Robin, et j'ai peur que ma fille grandisse sans sa tante. »

« N'étais-tu pas au mariage de ta sœur ? » s'étonna l'esprit

« C'était un second mariage… Pour lui. » grimaça-t-elle « Roland n'est pas le fils de ma sœur. »

« Est-ce si important ? » Regina fronça les sourcils et détourna une nouvelle fois le visage « Ils n'ont pas l'air d'en prendre ombrage. Je vois des gens heureux de fêter Noel en famille, mais peinés qu'un membre de cette famille manque à l'appel. »

« … C'est bien dommage pour eux. »

« Tu as pourtant ta place. » lança l'esprit en montrant du doigt une quatrième chaise à table « Tous les ans, ta sœur espère ta venue, même impromptue, et laisse une place pour toi à table. Quelle famille ferait cela s'ils avaient renoncé à toi ? »

Le cœur de Regina se serra de plus belle et elle approcha doucement de la table, fixant cette chaise.

« Elle me manque. » souffla Zelena

« Elle nous manque à tous. »

« Sommes-nous aussi coupables qu'elle de ne plus entretenir de contact ? »

« Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions, c'est à elle de faire le reste du chemin. »

« Je me demande encore comment nous en sommes arrivés là… »

« Son travail lui prend énormément de temps… »

« Ecoute-les, ils te cherchent des excuses… N'est-ce pas altruiste de leur part ? »

« Ils n'ont pas à faire cela. »

« Exact, car toi, tu ne leur accordes même pas le bénéfice du doute. »

Regina fusilla la vieille femme du regard, mais ne prononça aucun mot : comment pouvait-elle la juger si vite sur une seule scène ? Mais au fond d'elle-même, en jetant un dernier regard vers ce portrait de famille, elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

« Allons ailleurs… » lança l'esprit

« Non attends ! Je veux voir… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une nappe de fumée les entoura alors et soudain, plus aucune visibilité autour d'elles. C'est les larmes aux yeux que Regina découvrit un nouveau paysage : un immeuble assez rustique aux briques rouge.

« Ou sommes-nous ? »

« Tu verras. »

Regina regarda autour d'elle : elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un tel quartier : des immeubles de chaque coté d'une rue à peine éclairée où le passage des voitures était incessant.

« Montons veux-tu. »

« Mais où ? »

« Ne connais-tu personne qui puisse vivre ici ? »

« Moi ? Absolument pas. »

La vieille femme sourit alors et soudain, elles s'évaporèrent pour arriver au milieu d'un salon bien modeste en comparaison du salon de sa sœur : un sapin deux fois plus petit mais chaudement décoré, une table de cinq couverts, des meubles apportant tout le confort nécessaire mais sans apparat superflu. Oui, cet appartement n'avait rien de bien glorieux.

« Je ne connais personne qui puisse vivre ici. » lança presque avec dégout Regina

« Vraiment ? »

Soudain, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un couple, les bras chargés de cadeaux, un jeune homme proche des 20 ans et une femme blonde que Regina reconnut instantanément.

« Miss Swan ? » soupira-t-elle, surprise.

« Miss Swan ? »

« C'est … Une de mes employées. Mais vous devez déjà le savoir non ?! » cracha Regina.

« Ouhhh dépêchons-nous avant qu'Henry ne rentre ! » lança la femme aux cheveux courts et noir ébène « Chéri, Neal, cachez les cadeaux. » Ils s'exécutèrent alors tandis qu'Emma posa les courses dans la cuisine ouverte, qui donnait dans le salon « On a le temps encore, son taxi n'est sensé arrivé que dans trente minutes. »

« C'était sa dernière séance avant les fêtes ? »

« Oui. »

« Et comment ça avance ? » Emma fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans un des sacs de courses « Emma chérie ? »

« J'ai… Il… Il est fort tu sais… »

« Oui, nous le savons, il tient de sa mère, et de sa grand-mère. » sourit la femme en prenant sa fille dans ses bras « Tout ira bien. »

« Les médecins ne se prononcent plus… Ils disent que l'année prochaine, si les choses n'avancent plus… »

« Emma, Emma chérie, ne pensons pas à ça… Pas aujourd'hui. C'est la veille de Noel. »

Regina regardait et écoutait avec attention la conversation, plus curieuse que jamais. Elle s'approcha d'Emma et décela quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez son employée : des larmes.

Elle frissonna alors, surprise elle-même d'être tant touchée à cette vision.

« Esprit … De quoi parlent-elles ? »

« Regarde, et tu comprendras. »

« Ca y est ! Les cadeaux sont planqués ! » lança l'homme, tout fier.

« J'espère que tu ne les as pas encore mis sous les lits. Je veux dire, l'année dernière, nous avons failli faire le loupé du siècle ! » s'amusa sa femme

« Ah ah très drôle ! »

« Non, cette fois-ci, il les a mis dans la douche. » lança le jeune homme, portrait craché de son père

« Mon fils, je te renie ! » lança l'homme en attrapant Neal par le cou et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Hey, hey… Stop ! Ok, je me rends, je me rends ! »

« Dites, plutôt que de vous rendre inutiles, vous pourriez faire du feu ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? On a le chauffage non ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas de Noel sans cheminée. » chantonnèrent ensemble la mère et la fille.

« Ok, ok, vous avez gagné. » lança l'homme en levant les mains en l'air en signe de défaite.

Regina trouvait cette scène aussi pathétique que touchante : une autre sorte de chaleur familiale, plus intime, plus discrète. Elle s'approcha avec l'esprit d'Emma et sa mère.

« Emma, je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout … »

« Arrête maman. »

« Oui, tu as raison : je suis ta mère. Et je sens quand mes enfants ne vont pas bien. Est-ce encore ta patronne ? »

Regina tiqua alors et tendit l'oreille plus attentivement encore

« Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non. »

« Tu n'as pas reçu ta prime de Noel ? »

« Maman arrête ! Miss Mills est certainement la patronne la plus généreuse que j'ai pu avoir. Sans elle… »

« Sans elle tu ne vivrais pas dans ce bouge ? Tu mérites mieux Emma. Tu as encore fini tard ce soir, nous sommes la veille de Noel bon sang ! Quelle patronne ne laisserait pas ses employés quitter plus tôt ? »

« C'est moi qui l'ait voulu. Et tu sais où passe la majorité du salaire qu'elle me verse. »

« Emma … »

« Je ferais tout pour lui, même travailler 365 jours par an s'il le faut. Si je n'avais pas la généreuse paie de Miss Mills … Henry serait … Il serait probablement… » mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase, les sanglots l'étranglèrent alors.

Regina fronça les sourcils avant que l'esprit ne vienne la tirer de ses pensées « Comprends-tu maintenant ? Il y a des choix qui sont fait et dont les conséquences ne sont pas forcément ce que l'on croit. »

« Elle donne sa paie à son fils … Mais, Esprit, qu'a-t-il ? Est-il malade ? »

« C'est un petit garçon fragile et né chétif… Elle n'a cessé de lui consacrer toute sa vie, ses forces et ses espoirs. Elle lui donne amour et sécurité, et bien plus encore. La vie est ainsi faite que les assurances de notre pays sont terriblement injustes pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas suivre financièrement. »

« Je… Je ne savais pas. »

« Tu vois, il y a beaucoup à apprendre du présent de chacun, et pas seulement du tien. »

Regina s'approcha un peu plus, jusqu'à frôler Emma. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi près d'elle, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

« Esprit … Dis-moi ce qu'il va advenir de ce petit Henry ? »

« … »

« Esprit, réponds-moi. »

Soudain, on sonna à la porte et tous, dans l'appartement, s'affairèrent. Emma se précipita à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer un petit garçon tout sourire mais à la mine blanche et fatiguée.

« Henry chéri ! Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

« C'était bien. Le père Noel est venu à l'hôpital. »

« Oh, et tu as reçu quoi ? »

« Une boite de chocolats, un puzzle 500 pièces et un livre. »

« Oh, tu adores les livres, ça tombe bien non ? »

« Ouais… M'man, je suis fatigué, j'peux aller me reposer avant ce soir ? »

« Bien sur chéri. » Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant que Neal ne vienne chercher son neveu et ne le conduise dans sa chambre.

« Il semble supporter de moins en moins les séances… » constata avec peine la mère d'Emma

« Les médecins ne sont plus optimistes. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… »

« Il y a quelque chose à faire, tu le sais. »

« Cette intervention est trop chère. Je n'ais pas l'argent… Je passe déjà toute ma paie dans ses soins, parce que je n'ais pas l'assurance voulu, parce qu'ils ne sont pas tous remboursés. Cette opération serait une chance pour lui, mais je n'ais pas l'argent, alors je me raccroche à ce que je peux… »

« Si nous pouvions t'aider… »

« Vous en avez déjà fais beaucoup pour moi : ma voiture, mon appart'… Je n'aurais pas eu de toit sur la tête sans vous. Vous avez aussi des charges. »

« Ma chérie… Nous nous en sortirons, comme toujours. Tu verras tout s'arrangera. »

Et si Emma sourit à sa mère, Regina comprit, pour avoir usé de ce sourire de façade mainte fois, que la jeune femme n'en pensait pas un mot.

Elle leva sa main comme pour la soutenir mais cette dernière la traversa de part en part.

« Esprit, réponds-moi… Que va-t-il advenir d'Henry ? »

« Je vois un prochain Noel à quatre couverts. »

Regina cessa alors de respirer « Non… »

« Comprends-tu maintenant ? Pourquoi elle travaille si tard ? Pourquoi elle vit ici ? »

« Je… Je n'avais aucune idée… »

« Là est le problème. »

Regina frissonna alors et c'est presque sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle se retrouva devant une table garnie de mets délicieux, Emma, son fils, ses parents et son frère tout autour.

« Trinquons ce soir ! » lança joyeusement Emma en levant sa flûte de champagne « Trinquons à ce Noel, plein d'espoir et de joie. Trinquons à la famille, toujours présente. Trinquons… A Regina Mills. » Regina s'approcha alors, surprise

« A Regina Mills ? » s'étonna sa mère « Mais pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que sans elle, il y a bien longtemps que je n'aurais plus eu le sourire. » dit-elle en jetant un œil à son fils qui jouait avec son verre de jus d'orange « Elle est peut-être ce qu'elle est mais… Ayons une pensée pour elle, où qu'elle soit et quoiqu'elle fasse ce soir. A Noel, nous devrions tous avoir une pensée les uns pour les autres… »

« Comme si elle en avait une pour toi. »

Regina fusilla la femme du regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Emma. Soudain, toutes les années de servitude, de « Bonne soirée miss Mills », ses cafés et ses attentions prirent une tournure différente.

« Esprit… » soupira Regina « Je… Je ne devrais pas être là, à voir ceci, je n'en ais pas le droit. »

L'esprit sourit alors « Attends… »

Soudain une épaisse fumée les entoura puis se dissipa aussitôt : elles étaient toujours dans le salon, mais la table était quasiment débarrassée, Neal taquinait le feu dans la cheminée tandis que les parents d'Emma faisaient la vaisselle.

« Tu n'as pas apprécié hein… » lança-t-il

« Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'elle parle de sa patronne… »

« Je trouve qu'elle lui en donne trop, pour ce qu'elle reçoit en retour. »

« Mais elle n'a pas forcément tort : sans ce salaire, Henry… »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais … David… Tu penses pas qu'elle … »

« Qu'elle quoi ? » Ils échangèrent un regard et David leva les yeux au ciel « Pour l'amour du ciel, tu vas pas recommencer. »

« Je connais ma fille, tu n'as pas vu l'air qu'elle a quand elle en parle … Elle va souffrir David, comme si elle avait besoin de ça. »

« Si ça se trouve, elles seraient heureuses. Henry a peut-être aussi besoin de voir autre chose que sa mère célibataire supportant tout toute seule. »

« … »

« Esprit, se pourrait-il qu'ils parlent de … » mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tout se flouta et le décor changea un peu. Les voilà à présent dans une chambre, visiblement une chambre de petit garçon. Dans son lit, Henry était amoureusement bordé par sa mère.

« Maman, on peut tout demander au père Noel ? »

« Pratiquement. Pourquoi, tu as une idée ? »

« Peut-être … »

« Crois-moi, un vrai dinosaure ne tiendrait pas dans ta chambre. » sourit la jeune femme.

« Une vraie personne ça tiendrait dans sa hotte ? »

« Une vraie personne ? Mais… »

« J'aimerais bien qu'il t'amène une amoureuse pour Noel. »

« Aww chéri… Tu devrais plutôt demander quelque chose de réalisable… Comme un vrai dinosaure par exemple. »

Le petit garçon haussa les yeux et les épaules « T'es bête. Mamie dit que ca te ferait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un aussi. »

« Mamie devrait se taire plus souvent. Je t'ais toi, ça me suffit. »

« Mais quand je serais plus là ? »

Elle ne le sut pas à ce moment-là mais le cœur de Regina et celui d'Emma se serrèrent en même temps.

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« C'est pas bien que mama Lily soit partie… »

« C'était il y a longtemps chéri. Tu l'aimais beaucoup je sais, mais elle est partie. »

« Et toi aussi tu l'aimais. Pourquoi tu veux pas d'autre amoureuse ? »

« Parce que je n'ais pas le temps… Et je préfère rester avec toi. »

« Pourquoi pas Miss Mills ? »

Emma s'étrangla alors et toussota de gêne « Mais d'où tu sors ça ?! »

« Maman… T'es sérieuse ? Tu t'en rends pas compte mais à chaque fois que tu reviens le soir, tu parles que d'elle : comment elle était habillée, ce qu'elle a fait… T'es accro ! C'est Neal qui l'a dit. »

« Depuis quand es-tu si intelligent jeune homme ? »

« Depuis que j'ai au moins 3 ans ! »

« Oh oui, au moins depuis tout ce temps. » sourit-elle en le chatouillant ce qui déclencha une rafale de rires, doux son aux oreilles de Regina, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette scène si intime et chaleureuse.

« Je t'aime chéri. »

« Je t'aime aussi maman… Mais tu devrais penser à ce truc d'amoureuse quand même. »

Et soudain le sol trembla sous les pieds d'une Regina émue.

« Esprit … Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tiens ma tunique, l'heure est venue. »

« Quoi mais non ! J'ai… Je veux savoir, je … »

Mais la fumée l'entourant la fit tousser encore et encore, jusqu'à l'étrangler même. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se tint la gorge lâchant alors la tunique. Il lui semblait qu'elle étouffait, ne pouvant ni inspirer ni expirer.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était entortillée dans ses draps, se tenant la gorge. Elle se redressa alors : elle était de nouveau dans sa chambre, seule. Elle respira de nouveau, prenant une grande bouffée d'air puis soupira bruyamment.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma brièvement les yeux, repensant à tout ce qu'elle venait de voir : sa famille, sa nièce nouvelle arrivée, Emma et son fils… Son cœur rata un battement une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle ne regarde son réveil : Minuit.

Elle frissonna alors… Un dernier esprit, celui des Noel futurs, ne devrait plus tarder. Tiendrait-elle le coup ? Elle avait vu tellement jusqu'ici. Et il serait fort à parier que cette dernière étape ne se ferait pas sans heurt.

Tout à coup, la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant un air glacé s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Elle frissonna et de la buée s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et quand elle fit volte-face, une ombre gigantesque s'abattit sur elle dans un bruit strident qui couvrit les propres cris de la jeune femme.

 **TBC**


	4. Futur

**Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite ficlette de Noel !**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, MP, follow et fav *_*  
**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un JOYEUX NOEL !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Le Futur**

Regina s'entendit hurler, exploser ses cordes vocales mais… Rien. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la peur et l'angoisse s'emparèrent d'elle : elle se trouvait… Nulle part ! Le noir, le vide, pas d'écho, rien.

« Je… Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plait ! »

Mais rien ni personne. Elle n'osait même pas bouger de peur de tomber dans un vide qu'elle surplombait déjà. Puis soudain, un bruit sourd retentit, comme une lente respiration.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? Esprit est-ce vous ? »

La respiration devint plus forte puis Regina sentit un souffle dans son cou. Elle faillit s'évanouir avant d'entendre un bruit, un murmure, des voix s'élevant dans le noir complet.

« _Bon débarras, cette femme était exécrable. »_

 _« Que pensez-vous qu'il adviendra de tout son argent ?_ »

« _Si elle pouvait me le donner ! Mais je pense sincèrement que même pour sa cérémonie elle a été assez pingre. »_

 _« Pensez-vous qu'elle aura du monde ? »_

 _« Elle ? Oh non, personne ne l'aimait. Avait-elle de la famille ? Nous ne le savons même pas ! »_

 _« Et non ne voulons pas le savoir._ »

Toutes ces voix se mélangèrent alors, faisant bourdonner la tête de la jeune femme.

« Esprit, stop, stop ! » lança-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Toutes ces voix de plus en plus fortes, ces ricanements … Regina ne les supportait plus.

Alors, elle distingua dans le noir une forme lumineuse, un rectangle. Pressée de quitter un tel lieu, elle ne prit aucun détour et marcha en sa direction. Plus elle se rapprochait et plus elle distinguait ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle : une porte. Une porte qui semblait donner sur une pièce éclairée, d'où les formes lumineuses au travers de l'embrasure. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et hésita quelques secondes : le prochain lieu pouvait-être pire que celui-ci ?

Elle tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, sur une pièce que ne connaissait pas Regina : une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle entra alors et soudain distingua sur le mur, une ombre immense, spectrale.

« Mon Dieu … Etes-vous l'esprit des Noel futurs ? »

L'ombre s'inclina légèrement en guise de réponse positive. Puis cette dernière lui montra du doigt quelque chose au bout de la pièce.

Regina se tourna alors et vit une forme sur un lit, allongée, habillée. Elle distingua quelques sanglots en émaner.

« Esprit… Ou suis-je ? »

Sans répondre directement, l'ombre montra toujours du doigt la forme allongée. Regina s'approcha doucement, comme pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle s'approcha encore et encore jusqu'à arriver à quelques pas de la personne se trouvant sur le lit. Et alors qu'elle allait tendre le bras pour toucher l'épaule de la jeune femme s'y trouvant, on toqua à sa porte.

« Emma ? Emma chérie, ça va ? »

« J'a… J'arrive. »

Et devant une Regina hébétée, Emma se leva de son lit, séchant ses larmes du revers de la main. Lui faisant directement face, comme si leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre, le sang de Regina se glaça : devant elle, Emma n'avait plus rien de cette femme joviale et fraiche. Aujourd'hui, son teint était blafard, ses yeux rougis étaient entourés de cernes creusant son visage. Il semblait qu'elle avait pleuré des heures et des heures sur cet oreiller.

« Esprit… Que lui arrive-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Evidemment, aucune réponse ne vint mais Regina se sentit soudain l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Emma lui passa devant, la traversant entièrement, avant de quitter la pièce. Regina la suivit jusque dans le couloir où Emma s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle elle posa sa main quelques secondes avant d'essuyer une dernière larme. Regina jeta un œil sur la dite porte et vit quelques lettres colorées collées sur la porte « HENRY ».

« Non… Pas ça. Esprit, pas ça ! »

L'ombre glissa sur le mur, descendant les escaliers, et Regina fit de même. Elle déboula dans le salon qu'elle connaissait maintenant et retrouva les parents et le frère d'Emma, tous l'air taciturne et grave.

« Chérie… Si tu ne veux pas y aller… »

« Si, si j'en ais besoin. »

Sa mère la prit par les épaules et l'amena à elle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Regina se rendit compte de la présence du sapin au coin de la pièce, à peine décoré, ainsi que le reste de la maison.

« Mon Dieu non … » soupira Regina en comprenant quelle période était ce futur. Elle se tourna alors vers l'ombre au mur « Pas Noel… Noel prochain ? Non, c'est trop tôt ! »

L'esprit sortit alors du mur et l'ombre se matérialisa alors en une haute et longue forme, peut-être humaine, sous une cape sombre lui cachant le visage.

« Esprit … De qui parlaient ces voix ? Cette femme … »

Soudain l'esprit fonça sur elle et en quelques secondes, en un battement de cils, Regina se retrouva dans une pièce froide et sombre… Une morgue.

« Non… »

L'esprit pointa une forme sous un drap, un corps.

« Hors de question que je regarde ! » argua Regina, de peur de découvrir de qui il s'agissait.

Mais l'esprit insista et s'approcha, comme s'il flottait au dessus du sol, vers la table d'autopsie avant de glisser un doigt fin et noir charbon sur le drap.

« Je vous en prie, non. J'ai compris, je sais, je sais ! » paniqua Regina « Par pitié, j'ai saisi ! »

Mais lorsque le doigt se glissa sous le drap pour montrer le haut du crâne de la personne en dessous, les cheveux ébène apparurent, et Regina crut défaillir.

Soudain un flash la fit quitter la pièce pour se retrouver dehors, dans la neige. Regina ne comprit pas alors avant de voir, en haut d'une colline à quelques mètres de là, Emma, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Cette dernière la fixa, voulant la rejoindre, mais l'ombre lui passa devant.

« Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Henry ? Il n'a rien fait, il est innocent. Elle ne mérite pas ça … »

Soudain le sol trembla sous son poids puis s'affaissa. Elle eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant de voir la terre s'écrouler et former un trou immense de plusieurs mètres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … »

Pour seule réponse à ses interrogations, la forme spectrale pointa du doigt une pierre tombale à proximité, recouverte de neige.

« Ne me dites pas que… C'est la mienne ?! »

La neige recouvrant la pierre gravée s'estompa peu à peu, découvrant alors un nom… Regina Mills.

« NON ! » hurla-t-elle comme si elle assistait, impuissante, à sa propre mort « C'était moi… C'était moi dont parlait toutes ces voix ? Toutes ces choses dites … J'ai compris esprit ! Je vous promets, je changerai ! »

Mais le sol trembla une nouvelle fois, faisant perdre son équilibre à la jeune femme qui eut juste le temps de se raccrocher à une racine sortant du sol pour ne pas sombrer dans le trou.

« Je vous en prie ! Esprit, j'ai compris, je serais meilleure, je changerai, j'ai compris ! Il n'est pas trop tard, je le sais ! »

Mais l'ombre spectrale se pencha sur elle, enroulée dans un tourbillon de feuilles, de neige et bientôt de toute chose qui l'entourait. Il semblait à Regina que l'ombre grandissant encore et encore pour devenir gigantesque et recouvrir le ciel.

« Esprit, ne me laissez pas … »

Elle jeta un regard sous ses pieds et distingua un cercueil à une cinquantaine de mètres plus bas qui semblait prêt à l'accueillir dans sa chute.

« Non, pitié, non ! »

Puis le cercueil s'ouvrit, n'attendant qu'elle et lorsque Regina leva son regard, ses mains n'étaient plus agrippées à une racine mais au doigt squelettique de l'esprit. Elle se crispa d'abord avant que la forme ne se penche sur elle, dévoilant son visage cadavérique. Regina prit peur alors et lâcha sa prise, tombant inexorablement dans le vide. Avec la vitesse de la chute, le cercueil se rapprochait encore et encore. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal à la poitrine avant toute douleur que la chute pourrait lui apporter.

Elle hurla alors, sentant le choc arriver mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à heurter violemment le bois du cercueil… rien ne vint.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, sa tête était à quelques centimètres du sol, prête à tomber de son lit. Le corps littéralement entortillé dans ses draps, elle s'en dépêtra comme elle put, manquant de véritablement se rompre le cou.

Elle souffla quelques secondes, la visite du dernier esprit ayant été la plus rude. Puis elle entendit l'horloge de son salon retentir et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait jour dehors.

Elle jeta un œil sur sa montre : il était plus de 9h du matin. Mais de quel jour ?

Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et sentit avec plaisir l'air frais l'entourer et la faire frissonner. Elle se sentait revivre. Soudain, elle croisa une bande de jeunes dans la rue plus bas et les interpela « Hey ! Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Quel jour ? C'est une blague ? »

« Non, non. Quel jour nous sommes ? »

« Bah c'est le jour de Noel ! »

« Le jour de Noel… » répondit la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres « Ils l'ont fait, en une nuit… »

Elle sourit alors et s'habilla prestement. Une fois dehors, et malgré le froid et la neige au sol collant à ses bottes, jamais Regina n'avait autant sourit, encore moins à cette période. Elle se sentit de nouveau vivre, apprécier les choses sous un nouveau regard, un nouvel angle. Les décorations de Noel ne paraissaient plus superflues, les chants étaient de doux sons à ses oreilles, allant de paire avec le rire des enfants et le bruit des coupes de champagne qui tintèrent en trinquant.

Regina appréciait pour la première fois, les trottoirs enneigés, les timides flocons tombant du ciel et cette buée sortant de sa bouche. Dans la rue, elle croisa soudain les deux hommes qui l'avaient alpaguée la veille.

« Messieurs ! Joyeux Noel ! »

Les deux hommes se figèrent, étonnés d'un tel revirement de comportement : la femme qui se dressait devant elle n'avait presque rien à voir avec la femme de la veille.

« Miss … Mills ? »

« Oui c'est moi. Et si j'ai bien peur que vous n'appréciez pas beaucoup mon nom, j'espère que les choses changeront. »

« Mais que… »

« Laissez-moi faire un geste en ce jour si spécial. »

« Un geste miss Mills ? »

Elle sortit de son sac un petit papier « Ce n'est que ma modeste contribution avec quelques années d'indemnisations. »

Elle lui tendit le chèque et lorsque les deux hommes découvrirent le montant, ils faillirent tomber à la renverse « Mais… C'est… énorme. »

« Ce n'est que justice, et j'espère que vous ne viendrez plus à reculons lorsque mon nom sera prononcé. A quoi bon être la plus riche du cimetière ! »

« Nous ne savons pas quoi dire ! »

« Vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour moi… J'aurais besoin d'un petit renseignement. »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez miss Mills, tout ce que vous voulez. »

* * *

Regina tenait fermement le paquet dans ses bras, crispée et anxieuse. Face à la grande demeure, elle hésitait encore à sonner. Il était à peine 18h, elle n'avait pas prévenu de sa présence, serait-elle au moins la bienvenue ?

Elle déglutit difficilement avant de s'approcher et de finalement sonner. Les quelques secondes d'attente furent une éternité avant qu'elle n'entende le loquet de la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrir. Une femme en robe noire et tablier blanc apparut « Oui ? »

« Je … Je suis Regina Mills. »

La femme la toisa rapidement, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme, Regina ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle n'était pas venue ici depuis des années.

La femme la laisser entrer, ferma la porte derrière elle avant de la conduire dans le grand salon où Regina distinguait des rires et des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient. Pour quelques secondes, elle se demanda si elle faisait la bonne chose. La question ne se posa plus lorsque les doubles portes s'ouvrirent et que les visages de sa sœur, son mari et sa mère se figèrent de stupeur en la voyant arriver.

Regina s'avança doucement, elle qui avait rarement été intimidée, serrant son paquet dans ses bras.

« Re… Regina ? » lâcha enfin sa sœur dans un souffle

« Oui je… Je n'ais aucune excuse pour toutes ces années de manque et de déni… Et aujourd'hui, je viens dans l'espoir d'écrire une nouvelle page dans un livre que j'ai trop vite passé… Si vous acceptez. »

Tous restèrent pantois de stupéfaction avant que Zelena ne lève les mains au ciel « Evidemment ! Soit la bienvenue ! » lança-t-elle avec joie, rejointe bientôt par sa mère et son mari

Chacun la salua avec chaleur, y compris et surtout sa mère qui l'a pris dans ses bras et serra doucement son étreinte.

« Dieu que le temps fut long… »

« Pardonne-moi… »

Cora prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains « C'est le plus beau Noel depuis bien longtemps. La famille est enfin réunie, après tout ce temps. »

« En parlant de famille … J'ai apporté quelque cadeaux pour mon neveu et ma nièce. Le reste attend dans la voiture. »

« J'y vais ! » s'enjoua Robin, laissant les trois femmes entre elles.

Bientôt les rires et les chants reprirent le pas de la soirée, incluant cette fois-ci Regina qui n'avait pas rit autant depuis des années. Soudain, ses rancœurs et animosités envers cette période qu'était Noel s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'elle pensait ne jamais les avoir eus. Quelle perte de temps, pensa Regina qui profitait à présent de chaque instant avec sa famille. Les discussions tendaient à rattraper quelques années de manque, et Regina fit enfin la connaissance avec sa nièce et redécouvrit Roland, qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois trois ans auparavant.

Regina resta bien évidemment toute la soirée et une grande partie de la nuit, promettant à sa mère et sa sœur de revenir souvent et d'entretenir les contacts aussi souvent que possible. Mais si Regina était totalement honnête avec elle, elle aurait avoué bien gentiment que ses pensées n'étaient pas toutes tournées vers sa famille.

Car à l'Est de la ville, dans les quartiers plus modestes, une famille fêtait aussi Noel dans une ambiance tout aussi chaleureuse.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Emma arriva au bureau à 9h pétante le 26 au matin. Comme à son habitude, elle passa par la machine à café où elle prit un chocolat chaud dans lequel elle rajouta deux sucres et une pointe de cannelle. Comme à son habitude, elle prit l'ascenseur la menant au dixième étage, et comme à son habitude c'est en cherchant les clés de son bureau qu'elle arpenta les couloirs.

Mais soudain, elle se figea. Car, d'habitude, le bruit des doigts sur les claviers, les voix au téléphone tambourinaient un peu partout. Mais aujourd'hui, pas un bruit, rien.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors et osa regarder par quelques parois vitrées qui donnaient sur des bureaux… vides. Elle s'étonna et continua jusqu'à son bureau : personne. Ni réceptionniste, ni collègues, pas même la femme de ménage qui, à cette heure-ci, passait arroser les quelques plantes ornant les couloirs.

A peine fut-elle dans son bureau que son interphone grésilla. Elle appuya sur le bouton rouge et la voix de Regina s'éleva « _Miss Swan, dans mon bureau, tout de suite_. »

Le ton sec de sa patronne n'était pas engageant mais Emma avait appris à faire avec, et à ne plus le craindre à force. Elle s'exécuta alors et quitta son bureau pour se rendre cinq étages plus haut. Une légère appréhension l'envahit alors lorsqu'elle découvrit que cet étage là était tout aussi désert que les autres. Elle déglutit et une petite peur s'empara d'elle : était-elle tombée dans une autre dimension ? Avait-elle fait un voyage dans le temps ? Sa soirée s'était terminée assez tard la veille et elle était arrivée juste à temps. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir un tel spectacle.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, pas un bruit n'émanait de cet étage, là où d'habitude, les gens s'affairaient plus qu'ailleurs.

« Miss Swan, par ici ! » lança la voix grave de Regina. Ce qui était certain c'était que Regina Mills, elle, était bien là. Emma activa le pas et s'arrêta juste devant la porte vitrée, attendant que la jolie brune ne l'invite à rentrer. Cette dernière était assise à son bureau, pianotant sur son clavier, le regard vissé sur son écran, rien de bien différent de d'habitude.

« Miss Mills ? »

Regina leva son regard et son cœur rata un battement. Elle se souvenait encore de ce regard triste et fatigué qu'elle avait vu la veille. Oui, Regina se le jurait : jamais elle ne laisserait ce regard triste orner un jour le visage de son employée.

« Pardonnez-moi mais… Où son tous les employés ? » s'enquit Emma

« Oh je les ais tous renvoyés. » lança Regina avec un détachement qui fit frissonner la jolie blonde

« Pa… Pardon ? »

« Oui. J'ai estimé que c'était le moment. »

« Mais… Tous ? »

« Sans exception. »

« Et pas moi ? »

« Non, pour vous j'ai d'autres projets. »

« Vraiment ? »

Regina se leva alors et fit le tour de son bureau pour se poster à moins d'un mètre de la jeune femme « Je les ais renvoyé chez eux, fêter Noel en famille ou entre amis. »

Emma se figea, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles « Qu… Quoi ? »

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et… Vous aviez raison. »

« Ah oui ? Sur quoi ? »

« Sur Noel. J'ai été ingrate bien des fois et sur bien des points. J'ai donné deux semaines de congés à mes employés. »

« Mais… Pas à moi ? »

Regina sourit alors, ce qui fit rougir instantanément Emma « Non, pas vous. Comme je vous l'ais dis : j'ai d'autres projets pour vous. Mais avant toute chose… »

Regina s'approcha d'Emma un peu plus avant de pointer du doigt quelque chose au dessus de la tête d'Emma. Cette dernière leva les yeux et fut agréablement surprise : une branche de gui était accroché au pas de la porte. Elle se risqua à sourire. Pouvait-elle réellement croire que Regina Mills… ? Non, c'était impossible. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle travaillait pour elle, et cette dernière n'avait jamais dénié lever les yeux sur elle… Ou du moins ce qu'elle croyait.

Emma n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chance en amour. Divorcée et mère célibataire, son ex l'avait laissé six ans plus tôt, la laissant avec Henry, malade. Se jurant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus, elle avait décidé de changer de vie et de travail… Mais elle était tombée sur Regina Mills, et depuis cinq ans, elle faisait tout son possible pour mériter ses faveurs, mêmes minimes.

« Miss Mills… »

« Regina… » soupira cette dernière en s'approchant un peu plus « Je vous donne vos congés Emma. Vous vous occuperez de votre fils, vous le couvrirez d'amour, de présents et d'attention. »

« Comment savez-vous pour mon fils ? »

Emma tremblait comme une feuille : c'était la première fois que Regina prononçait son prénom. Et lorsqu'elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois, elle ne put que répondre par un même sourire chaleureux.

« Il n'y a qu'une contrainte. »

« Laquelle ? »

Regina s'approcha et glissa une de ses mains sous la chevelure dorée d'Emma et approcha doucement son visage du sien. Elle se pencha subrepticement avant de coller timidement ses lèvres aux siennes dans un tendre baiser. Mécaniquement, Emma attrapa sa patronne par les hanches et intensifia le baiser. Ce n'est qu'au bout de secondes interminables qu'elles se séparèrent avant de coller leur front l'un à l'autre.

C'est dans un sourire soulagé qu'Emma se risqua à un nouveau baiser, plus rapide mais qui confirmait que le premier n'était pas un hasard ni une erreur.

« Quelle est la contrainte ? » souffla Emma

« Pardon ? »

« La contrainte que je devrais avoir pour m'occuper de mon fils ? »

« Oh c'est simple … De me laisser le faire avec toi. » sourit Regina, naturellement

* * *

 _ ***Un an plus tard***_

« Tu n'as pas trouvé plus gros ? » lança Emma, amusée de voir Regina se débattre pour caler un énorme paquet sous le sapin sans renverser celui-ci.

« Il a demandé un kart électrique au père Noel. Il aurait été de mauvais ton que ce vieux barbu ne réponde pas à ses attentes ! » s'amusa Regina

Emma finissait de dresser la table, attendant ses parents avec impatience. Henry dormait encore, épuisé par sa veille de Noel entourée de sa mère et de sa « mama » comme il aimait à appeler Regina.

Cette dernière avait, quelques mois après le début de leur relation, demandé officiellement à Emma et son fils de venir s'installer chez elle, ce que la jolie blonde accepta avec plaisir. Elle avait aussi cédé devant l'opiniâtreté de sa patronne lorsque celle-ci avait décidé de prendre en charge la totalité des soins d'Henry, y compris cette fameuse opération couteuse, mais qui lui sauva la vie et lui assura encore une bonne cinquantaine de Noel sain et sauf.

Regina avait enfin trouvé la paix, retrouvé sa famille et crée la sienne. Qui aurait cru que la visite de trois esprits pourrait changer sa vie à jamais ? Certainement pas elle, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle était plus heureuse que jamais, traitant ses employés avec plus de respect et d'humanité et, qui l'eut cru, devint la meilleure représentante de l'esprit de Noel pour des années encore.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà, petite ficounette finie ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié et, pour certains, découvert ce conte que j'affectionne beaucoup !**

 **Je vais poster un petit OS de Noel Clexa d'ici quelques heures aussi donc pas de panique si vous recevez une nouvelle notification de postage ;)**

 **Sachez aussi que mes projets fics sont en cours :**

 **\- mon AU Clexa devrait voir le jour en début d'année (première quinzaine de Janvier)**

 **\- mon AU SQ devrait voir le jour aux alentours de la St Valentin**

 **Encor eun joyeux Noel à tous et à toutes ! Je vous n'aime et vous dis : A L'ANNEE PROCHAINE \o/ **


End file.
